


I'm here for you

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Reader is struggling with self harm, has a lot of scars on her arms and Arthur knows about them, he knows also that reader is trying not to do this, but it's something like an addiction. Lately in readers life everything goes wrong, she lost her job and feels like no matter what she do it's never enough. So one day when Arthur is at work, she gives up and cuts her arm. Arthur finds her sitting on a couch bleeding and crying, and he takes care of her.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	I'm here for you

You were pacing in the living room, alone; your boyfriend Arthur was still at work and you…you didn’t have any work left, you had lost your job and now you didn’t know what to do. You and Artie already struggled financially, how were you going to do? Given the current situation will you ever find a job again? And how much weight it would add on his shoulders! You felt like shit for losing your job.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking stupid! Why couldn’t you prove how good you were!?” you muttered to yourself. Since the news, you could only think of one thing: hurt yourself. You didn't know what else to do, how to deal with the emotional turmoil you felt inside; it was overwhelming, it was too much; you had been resisting for hours but you couldn't anymore, you had to do it.

So, you headed to bathroom and took the razorblade you had well-hidden from your boyfriend and went back to sit on the sofa. It was an impulse impossible to control; you had to do it, no matter how hard you tried to stop these past months…in distress, you bounced your leg, fighting this urge to pierce your skin, trying to resist but you wanted to feel this relieving pain. You looked at your arm, already full of scars some recent, some older, some deeper than others…but what could one more do then? 

“Fuck this…” you swore finally giving in to your urge, pressing the blade on your skin and cutting… once…twice and a third time…

You closed your eyes as you felt the burning pain fill in your forearm; in this instant you felt relief, what you felt inside coming out through the pain. But when you opened your eyes again and saw the blood coming out of the cuts, tears came out of to your eyes, rolling down your cheeks, you had done it again. Why couldn’t you just stop!? why were you so weak!? You barely heard the click of the door opening

“Hey love!” Said the voice of Arthur joyfully, despite the fatigue he could have, you felt his joy to come home to someone who cared about him, who loved him. But then he froze in his tracks when you didn't answer, his eyes landing on your bloody arm, tears on your face. He wanted to panic and rush to you, but he knew it was better for you to be calm. Still, it hurt him so much to see you this way; he blinked away the tears in his eyes.

“I'm-I’m sorry Artie…I'm so sorry…I tried, I couldn't-” you cried; he instantly closed the gap between the two of you, sitting next to you; he briefly visually checked that the cuts were not too deep but didn’t touch your arm, giving you space.

“Hey, it's okay, I'm here now, love…what's wrong? tell me what happened, please.” he spoke on a gentle yet worried tone, his fingers coming up to erase the tears on your cheeks. You took few deep breaths, trying to calm down your breathing, focusing on Arthur's feather like touch which had moved from your cheeks to caress your hair.

“I…got fired and now I don't know what to do Artie…I know you are already working your ass off and I'm not even able to keep my job I'm stupid-“ you lamented.

“Don't worry.” He cut you off by a hug, tightly embracing you.

“But-”

“I said don't worry Y/N. Come with me and let's clean that wound.” He helped you up, resting his hand on the small of your back as he guided you to the bathroom. He sat you down on the edge of the tub while he went to the cupboard to take the necessary, disinfectant, compresses and bandages. He came to kneel in front of you, gently taking your hand in his before starting to clean your wounds, his touch light, careful not to hurt you to much; still , you winced but compared to the tenderness of your boyfriend, that pain it was nothing; the love you felt from his care brought you comfort and relieved you more than any harm could.

“I used to take care of my mother, so I can handle it while waiting for you to find another job. Now there's something much more important: you. You are not stupid, it's not your fault that you got fired and you are not weak, you are fighting to feel better and you have been fighting for months to try to stop harming yourself. I know better than anyone else how addictive it feels; you are very brave Y/N. You are making progress… you had stopped for two months; this is already a big step…” he spoke softly; bandaging your wounded arms, his fingers lightly brushing over your burning skin. 

“Even if I succumbed…?” you sniffled, your eyes shinning with hope; Arthur lowered his head to tenderly kiss your hands and then your bandages. Then, he lifted his head again, meeting your eyes, his soft gaze full off adoration.

“Yes, it is already big victory two months! but let me tell you that whenever you feel the urge to hurt yourself…come to me instead, even if I’m at work, I don't care. You are the most precious person I have; you supported me through rough moments, I want to do the same with you. Will you allow me to help you?” he gave you a sweet smile, full of gentleness and love. You nodded, wiping away the tears on your cheeks with the back of your hand, then you felt his lips land on your cheeks.

“What do you think of watching your favorite movie together while eating dinner? I’m cooking for us tonight.” He suggested with a lovely smile, putting a strand of hair behind your ear. You eagerly nodded.

“Yes, I’d like that very much Artie.” You stole him a tender kiss on the lips “I love you, thank you for staying by my side.”


End file.
